Unlucky Lucky Stars
by Kitsune of the End
Summary: A collection of stories I started to write, then lost motivation to write. Feel free to adopt these plot bunnies and raise them as your own, just PM me for any detail you want/need me to fill in. All are Konami, and not all are finished. Enjoy, and have fun.
1. Lucky Iron Star

Another tidbit of insanity from the Crazy Mind that brought you "Joker".

Please note that should I continue to write for this story (dependent on inspiration and how well it is received) you will see many things that you will find familiar. THIS IS INTENTIONAL. It's part of the plot, and a major part at that. Well, more or less. On second thought ignore all that.

I'm crazy, I know it, You'll know before long, and the world probably would know it after one peak into my mind.

Enjoy.

**Konata POV**

_I've seen Kagami make many faces. I'm also well acquainted with each emotion behind them, as well as exactly how to trigger them. Some would call this obsessive, some would call it sweet, and still others would call it stalkerish._

_I call it love. _

_How long? I don't know; I just kinda woke up to it one day out of the blue. It wasn't even an earth-shattering discovery, nor did I angst about how improper it was. I didn't wake up one morning and realize "Holy shit, I think I fancy Kagami! The way her lips curve into an irritated scowl when she goes Tsun-Tsun, or her adorable blush when her Dere-dere comes out to play…..especially when her lips turn to a smile when she thinks no one is looking." _

_ Someone is. I'm ALWAYS watching her, even at the expense of watching myself. No boy will ever know her as well as I. No one will ever be as close to her as I am. No boy will ever know how to lighten her mood with a well placed jibe at her weight, or her attitude, or her not-so-secret love of Yaoi._

_But, back to my previous tangent. It wasn't all that shocking, but it was satisfactory. I'm an otaku, and I'm proud of that fact….more or less. What would a girl like her want with someone like me? She'll go on to be a lawyer or something, and I'll be the weird friend always inviting herself over to hang out and mooch._

_ But that's okay. That's how I like it; I'm happy with that existence. I won't ever have her, but I can be close to her. We both know we'd have it no other way; it's almost a given with us. She keeps me grounded, while I teach her how to fly._

_ But then she met HIM. Kami-sama, how I hate that boy. The inferno itself, Hell, Hades, Purgatory, whatever you want to call it….that boy was spat right back out after Kami-sama deemed him unworthy of heaven. Damn him. DAMN HIM! _

_Fucking Kenji. If that's even his real name. Oh, she was smitten. But her body showed the affection that her heart didn't share. _

_Uhg….dammit, my head's getting spacey. I lost so much blood….oh well, the suit will deal with that soon enough. Or maybe it won't. Maybe I'm delirious right now. I bet Kagami would know, if she weren't so busy freaking out and trying to get me onto the suit before the temperate of my body fries my brain. _

_Back to the bastard. He came in, all sweet and shy. Kagami's flag was triggered the moment he "confessed". Oh, I wish I could have punched his face in then, before he did what he did._

_AH! COLD! Oh, its cold…the suit must be working…the pain should be coming soon….ah, y-yep, there it is... Bullet was removed, right? I don't think it'd be good to heal around it…_

_ Ah, there's that face. I just wanna lean forward and kiss her right now._

_ I've seen Kagami make so many faces, and I know them well…wait, I think I already thought about that? Oh, but the face she's making now…I think I like this face. Feverent hope, a hint of desperation, a few gallons of concern, and to top it off, a dash of love. At least I think it's love. It's something like that._

_ Oh, but the face she made earlier, seeing them threatening me….watching that helmet fold down and away, and seeing her face filled with such anger, such POSSESIVENESS…I believe in real life superheroes now. That American movie may have been fiction, but Kagamin….They'll whisper Kagamin's name in hushed, fearful tones. _

_ Oh, oh, pain again. Oh, dammit! This was is worse than the first time! OW. OW. OW. OW. My leg feels like it's on fire, skinned, dipped in acid, skinned, dipped in salt, and OH SHIT! OW! All that at once! Think about something else, think about something else!_

_A-AH! K-Kagamin! W-well, crashing through the ceiling is defiantly a dramatic entrance worthy of a movie hero, and the ass-kicking a-AFTER! OW! Was defiantly awesome, but I'm not happy as the damsel in distress!_

"Konata-sama, the main mending has been finished; I'm injecting a sedative to relax you and shutting off sensory feedback and audio on orders from Kagami-sama. You need your rest; rest assured that Konata-N and I will keep her safe while you rest. Your Temperature has returned to normal; diverting power back to primary systems."

_Eh? Kagami is in my helmet? She's see-through, though. Oh, no, wait….That's the AI, Kagami-I. Such a great idea, modeling the AIs after us so we can be with each other all the time…oh, sleepy. Sedatives are working..._

_I want to join our bodies, Kagamin…maybe later in the future…because you know now that I only ever act like I did in your defense…._

_Let….me…..Let me be with you…Kagami…sama. . . . ._

* * *

_Basic story is that new boy shows up and more or less seduces Kagami by acting shy and nice, but turns out to be a major asshole who is a person who has been accused of date raping girls, but never had enough evidence against him, as well as having Mob/Yakuza connections. _

_Konata, having recently realized her less than platonic feelings for our twin-tailed tsundere, tries to intervene and stop their "relationship", but Kagami get angry and blows her off._

_Konata catches him before he does to Kagami what he's done to many other girls, earning her parents eternal gratitude and putting them in her debt, as it was at the risk of her own life. Konata manages to get enough evidence for the cops to use to get Kenji jail time, while sustaining only a minor injury. _

_Namingly, a four inch scar on her left arm where she blocked a knife slash that was just a little too close for her to fully dodge._

_Now it gets strange._

_The new online game she's playing is run by a relatively new company, known only as KKK Industries, which is in fact run by a fully sentient Computer program who has knows only one master; Kyousuke Kousaka. However, this program -IS- the brains of the campany, so Kyousuke usually lets her do her thing. _

_Riko, that is __**R**__ealtime __**I**__ntellegence __**K**__nowledge __**O**__vermind, has been watching too many action movies, namingly, Iron Man, Terminator, and the like. When Kenji breaks out and threatens revenge on Kagami and Konata, and everyone they know, Riko puts her billions of dollars in resources and her powerful processing power to "good use" creating the worlds first viable "Iron Man" suit, custom fitted to one Konata Izumi, later also making one for Kagami Hiiragi._

_Please keep in mind that this is a supercomputer program that can conceivably hack any and all normal and current computer networks due to being...you know, SENTIENT. _

_Things progress from there, and Riko more or less makes Kagami and Konata her superhero "pet projects", something that utterly THRILLS Konata._

_A Skinsuit is made later that enhances speed and strength, and also provides some minor bullet protection, as well as being nearly knife-proof._

_Thing is, Riko is hardly the first creation by the people who made her, and one of the previous versions is significantly more "Skynet"-like and more than willing to get Stab-Happy on the entire human race. said previous version escapes deletion, and wreaks havoc on the world, leaving it up to KKK Industries, The Kousaka family, and our two reluctant-scratch that, one enthused and one semi-reluctant normal girls-turned-somewhat-superheroes to try and save the world...or at least try and stem the flow. _

_Terminators. that is all that needs to be said. Both sides have them, but one isn't bound by any kind of morality._

_Throw in some Yuri and cuteness into the mix, and you may come up with something almost as crazy as I am._


	2. Lucky Star Legnds

Disclaimer: I own nothing; aside from my ideas for the story and perhaps the basic ideal structure of the MMORPG mentioned in the game.

A/N It will be confusing at first. This is unavoidable and intentional.

Indicated the name of special gear

_Indicates thought_

**Indicates spells or special techniques**

Spellcrafting basic formula: Target, Type, Intent (i.e. single, death, damage glyphs for a basic bolt of soul corruption.

Spellcrafting Superior: Target, Type, Intent, Booster glyph of Intent, Glyph of dilution (required) i.e. Area, Fire, Damage, Power, Past would be a fire AoE of increased power, but longer cast time

Spellcrafting Advanced: Target, Fused Type, Intent, Booster (optional), Dilution (only needed if a booster is used. i.e.: Area, Fire/Light, damage, level 5 future, Magic the result would be a fire AoE with a high chance of an additional stun effect or a light spell with a chance to inflict a damage over time with a decreased cooldown, but more Mana costly. Also worth noting, if you replace the damage glyph with the "heal" glyph, you would get a healing spell with a chance to add a heal over time buff.

Master Spellcrafting: All Glyphs used can be fused Glyphs. i.e.: self/area, ice/dark, absorb/shield, power/past, void/void (void glyphs are Epic level drops, bind on pickup, and can be crafted randomly when crafting a chaos glyph. Chaos Glyphs will randomly turn into another glyph when used. Void Glyphs are only usable in booster or dilution slots until Adept level.) Result would be an Ice buff that would absorb a set amount of damage, and the fused booster would make it an instant cast, while the fused void negated the other side of the equation.

Adept Spellcrafting: The Highest tier, and capable of chaining glyphs together to Spellshards, which are further combined make tier 10 spells while disregarding normal spellcrafting formulas. i.e.: Self (target), Death (type), Death (intent), Power(booster) Light(Dilution), seal(shard stabilizer) + Self(target), Death(type), Absorb/damage (intent), Heal/Life (Booster), Fire (dilution), seal + Self, Death, Void, Death, Heal, seal+ Self, Death, Death, Rebirth=**Advent of the Lich Queen/King.**

Shard one: Self targeted suicide move if you try to use it as a spell; may outright instant kill those around you, but has no effect on anything with Holy protection or attributes. As a shard, it Boosts all death spells to the next level of potency, but causes light spells to cease working, and no light or holy buffs can be used on the Lich.

Shard Two: As a spell, it contradicts itself; the Death Type will clash with the fused Heal/Life booster glyph, and the fire glyph will only make the chances of the spell actually being created even smaller. Mental note, check my Arithimacy level; something in my gut tells me that I may have made a mistake with this shard, which may explain a few things….As a shard, and combined with shard one, this would mean the Lich would heal itself any time something around it died, but also makes the lich take double damage from fire. Very likely to leave you with a Curse if you tried to make it into a spell.

Shard Three: Has a small chance to create a transformation spell to turn you into a random undead for a bit, bit likely will kill you after the transformation wears off. Significant chance to do nothing, good chance to just curse you with being immune to any kind of heal. The placement of the Void Glyph pretty much means that it doesn't actually help or hinder you in any way, even if it were a viable spell. As a shard though…..it's the final piece and the deciding factor. It's what makes the difference between Advent of the Lich, or Advent of the Lich Queen/King.

The Void glyph, ironically, is one of the deciding factors. By voiding the intent, and stating no purpose, yet using the Death Glyph as a booster and sacrificing healing, the lich becomes immune to death magic. The hypothesis is that it's because the Lich becomes a part of Death, and gains mastery over all undead. Undead normal and Elite mobs will not attack the Lich Queen/King unless commanded to by a Lich king/queen of greater power, or by a "boss" mob, regardless of threat or DPS output. However, it comes at a price. No healing spells work on the lich that aren't death based, and all spells cast by the Lich are will have a death attribute added to it as a secondary type.

The final four Glyphs signify the actual spell.

Self, as it is focused on the caster. To change this to anything else makes the spell a massive curse, with a 50% chance of adding the 1 hit point curse.

Death, as it is a death based spell attributed to Necromancers, and deals with undeath. This too, is non-negotiable. To attempt to do any other would only bring a curse down onto you.

Death. As part of the two part intent, as explained below.

Rebirth. Death and rebirth are often used in resurrect spells as fused intent. At the end of a tier 10 spell, however, it becomes something else entirely. Listed this way, the glyphs no longer mean just death and rebirth, rather, they become reincarnation and change. It's these last four glyphs that trigger the Lich Transformation.

**_Summery: It all started with the transfer student. One thing led to another, and soon the Lucky Star crew found themselves playing a game which will prompt many changes in their lives. For Kagami, the question was of her feelings toward a short, blue haired friend. For Konata, it was how far one could push the line before the line was forced to snap. The Game is Serious Business. But the biggest question…what Game is actually being played?_**

_How did it come to this? Why is this happening? I don't understand! This is getting too weird, even for ME! Kagamin…why are you so angry with me? Why are we on opposing sides in this pvp battleground? _

The blue haired warrior flinched as the high powered spell slammed into her level 70 epic shield, "Divine Aegis". She had to admit that the Virtual reality simulator worked beyond her expectations; she could FEEL the impact. All around her, the sounds of high leveled battle raged. In the distance, she could see the telltale flashes and hear the rumble and cracks of Yuna's spellcraft, and Koji's equally fierce retaliation. The skeletons of the fallen, both of her raid and her opponents, lay littering the ground. She knew it was a game, her mind KNEW this, but at the same time, her senses were tricked into believing the artfully spun lie that was the world around her.

"You can't beat me, Konata! I've grown beyond your level; I don't need to lean on you anymore!" Konata looked in confused despair as the twin tailed Tsundere glared at her, an ornate ritual sword made of spell-summoned soul iron held in horizontally in a reverse grip as she began casting her next spell. Arcane symbols flashed in her open left palm as she aimed at Konata.

Konata wracked her brain as she tried to recall what the first two symbols meant, having skimmed over the basic spellcrafting guide. _Valtraxyon was…..area! What was Kylian? Come on, Konakona….Kylian was….it's not death, so she's not using Necromancy; I don't think it was fire…._

Her racing mind was cut short as Kagami finished her spell, ending her wondering.

**"DARK HAIL STORM!"**

Konata leapt backwards in a superhuman leap, trying to clear the blast radius as large chunks of frozen darkness rained from the sky, pummeling and debuffing all enemies within 40 meters. _Kylian, Darkness! But that was two elements, how is she that far already?! I knew she was smart, but that shouldn't be something easily learned without the rare __SpellBinding Guide!_

"You and Yuna-sensei should give up, Kagami; we have the numbers advantage! Tell me why you're so upset!"

Kagami's face began to turn red, and Konata knew an imminent meltdown when she saw it.

"As if you didn't know… You TRAITOR! How could you abandon us so easily? We were your FRIENDS!" Kagami snarled, once more taking her spellcasting stance. Konata wasn't going to allow her to let off another of her spells; she could see that her side was already having enough trouble subduing the much fewer, but slightly craftier foes.

Konata was a happy person at heart. Sure, she had her ups and downs in life, but there was very little that could really get her down. But that….what Kagami had said struck a nerve.

"I abandoned YOU? Kagami, YOU abandoned US! You never hang out with us anymore, you go out of your way to avoid me in the halls, and you rarely talk to Tsukasa anymore. Tell me, what does THAT sound like?!" Her sword slashed deftly at the tsundere, who dodged just as nimbly as she weaved and flowed away from her strikes, almost untouched by battle.

"I wonder what bothers you MORE, Konata. Is it that I don't need to rely on your gaming knowledge? Or maybe, just MAYBE, I'm BETTER at this game than YOU are? Or perhaps it's that you don't have me around to tease, make fun of, and MOLEST for you and you NEW best friend's amusement? He may actually be a worse otaku than YOU are!" Both faces were red with rage, both crossing lines that they would usually not touch with a ten foot pole.

Kagami was beginning to tire; Konata could see it in her eyes. Her base class wasn't meant for physical exertion, even with all the special gear, buffs, and just plain work Kagami had put into it. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see her allies looking for an opening to down the stubborn mage, her defensive guards all slain and watching-wait, what? _Watching…why weren't they res-Oh, SHIT!_

Too late, Konata saw the last three arcane symbols flash in Kagami's hand. Too late, she realized that since the start of the battle, none of the players defending Kagami had resurrected. Too late, she understood why Kagami hadn't surrendered. Too late, she realized the horrifying truth: This was all part of the plan. She made one last, desperate sweep at Kagami, hoping to disrupt her spell, but it was too late.

Kagami smirked knowingly, savoring the horrified realization alighting Konata's face as she put the pieces together, from her dead guards to the last four rune symbols flashing with purple light in her hand.

_Alrione. Self._

_Zankyruten. Death._

_Zankyruten. Death._

_Renteil. REBIRTH._

**"Advent of the Lich Queen."**

Konata leapt back, eyes wide as she remembered her Mentor's words.

_Flashback_

_ "We have the better geared players, we have numbers, and we have the element of surprise. Why are we hesitating to attack, Koji-kun?" Konata had asked, puzzled. A boy with messy black hair and deep brown eyes turned back to look at his protégé from his vantage point of what would soon be a battlefield. _

_"Because we don't have the element of surprise. Yuna and Kagami are a lot alike, and those two teaming up can only be bad news for us. They're expecting us."_

_ "Huh? What do you mean? How could they know?" Konata was still unsure what the problem was._

_ "There is no plan I can make that Yuna can't predict, counter, and use against me. There is no trick I can use that she cannot deconstruct and turn against me. When it comes to planning, Yuna can beat me 100 out of 100 times. We're walking into a trap, and planning won't help us there." However, despite his somber words, an excited grin played on his lips. "When it comes to things like this….the only thing Yuna can't always beat or predict…the only thing that will beat her, Kono-chan…" He stopped, milking the moment of suspense as Konata watched him eagerly._

_"The only way to beat Yuna is with Pure._

_Absolute. _

_POWER."_

_ His grin turned to a full blown smirk as the two smirked at each other, bumping fists. "They'll see soon. Yuna and Kagami WILL see the error of their ways; I promise you. We'll both get our Tsundere. They can't do anything without us; they'll see. They NEED us. Yuna will learn not to ignore me and Kagami….well…" _

_"Kagamin is my waifu! I won't let her steal Kagamin from me!"_

_Flashback end_

Konata watched what she had only seen once before as Kagami's hair lightened, turning a silvery light purple as her skin lightened and paled, and her eyes closing and opening to reveal eyes a light shade of red. Two leathery black winds erupted from her back as entropic energies swirled around her, eating away at her now tattered, yet oddly regal black robe. Ruby red lips parted in a smirk as Lich Queen Kagami looked up at the assembled group Konata had brought with her in an attempt to synchronize with the Fortress' keystone to give them the advantage in the battle by turning the castle turrets against their former masters.

Lich Kagami raised a pale, yet elegantly thin hand as a single symbol flashed before her as her lips shaped the name of her spell in an oddly alluring tone that sent shivers of fear and desire down Konata's back.

Rential.

"**Pact of the Lich Queen**. Arise and serve me, my undead servants…"

Multiple mutters about the unfairness of it all were heard as the fallen were covered in red and arose to do their Queen's bidding. Players struck down arose, smirking in real life at the mass ress and buff their group leader had pulled off, immediately setting themselves on the very foes who had slain them minutes before.

Konata however, couldn't bring herself to move as she stared at the exact copy of the strange…thing she had seen just the previous day, contrasting the difference.

_Flashback_

_ "You…..interest me, Izumi Konata…I could give you everything, you know. Forget the petty squabbles of the lovestruck boy and the denial of the sensei who fell for a student; forget the pain and heartache of knowing the friendship of your most favored seems to be fraying….forget all of that. Stay with me, and I will give you all that you see in this small world. Power….Your name whispered in fear and awe….Warring groups stop and part, unwilling to risk your ire…The so called 'legends' of this game could not hold a candle to the power I could give you. Weapons, armor, spellcraft, jewelry…."_

_ Konata was frozen in place, watching as the being known only as "The Lich Queen" advanced. Konata's heart pounded as the Lich drew nearer with each word, her thin fingers trailing sensually over Konata's breastplate. Yet she could feel them trailing over her chest, as if her armor didn't exist. She gulped, repeating over and over in her mind that it was just a game; this wasn't real and she could log out at any time. _

_ "Join me, Kona-chan….Join me, and we will carve a new legend. The Lich Queen, and her knight, Kona-chan. Give yourself to me willingly, and I will do the same. You need not wait for your Favored One; for just as surely as I could give you power here, so too could I give you Kagami Hiiragi."_

_ Konata stifled a gasp. She knew .Why? HOW COULD SHE KNOW? !_

_ "You need only accept…and she will be all yours. Accept, and know happiness. Accept, and feel the sweet embrace of pleasure the likes of which you have never DREAMED!" Suddenly, the fingers on her chest pressed themselves flat against her chest, and there was a momentary electric shock….before the wave hit. Her whole body tingled; she was SWIMMING in bliss. It was like she was melting from the inside from the heat, but it was a fire of pleasure sweeping through her mind. She let out a strangled gasp, her head too lightheaded to remember it was a game. All too soon, the blissful feeling vanished, leaving Konata panting slightly with flushed cheeks as she looked at the genuinely grinning Lich Queen._

_ "Ka-Kagamin… " Konata mumbled softly, feeling herself swaying unsteadily she tried to clear her mind of mental fog._

_ A soft laugh echoed through the torch lit room as the Lich Queen voiced her amusement. "I'll give you some time to think about it, Kona-chan. Come see me when you decide to accept my generous offer. I'll give you something useful to…assist…you in your exploits." Something clamped around Konata's wrists and legs, tugging sharply and making her fall down onto her back. An unknown fabric cushioned her head, but the shock was enough to clear her mind as she looked to see the black chains binding her as the Lich Queen slowly lowered herself onto her, straddling Konata's waist, her immaculate hands on either side of her head._

_ "I'm soooo hungry, Kona-chan…" another soft laugh accompanied her statement as Konata remembered what this was, her eyes widening. This was the Lich Queen's finishing move; there was no way her character would survive it. She began to struggle against the chains anyway; she'd rather not know how the game simulated the feeling of having one's blood and soul sucked out of their neck and devoured, even on a dramatically reduced scale._

_ "For this meal, I give thanks, Konata~" The Lich smirked down at her captured prey, her lips parted enough to show her lengthened teeth. Konata closed her eyes, bracing herself. _

_ She felt cool lips on her forehead; soon followed by a kiss near her right eye. She bit her lip, knowing back in her room, she was likely doing the same. The lips trailed down the side of her face and down her chin, before resting on her neck. _

_ "Stop screwing around and get it over with already!" She finally shouted, not particularly caring if she deafened the undead girl atop her or not. Surprisingly warm breath tickled her neck as the girl in question giggled. _

_**"Mark of the Lich Queen."**_

_ That was not what Konata was expecting; nor was she expecting the rush of heat to her face as rapidly warming lips began to brush and suck at her neck experimentally, deliberately targeting the pulse point as she tried not to let the moan building in her throat leave her lips._

_ Not a moment too soon, the embarrassing, yet pleasurable torture ended as the Lich Queen pulled back, her eyes surveying her work as Konata collected her wits. "My time here grows short, Konata Izumi. Come see me soon; I'll be waiting. You need only call out for me, and I shall answer. Just remember…Taking things from a Lich carries a heavy cost."_

_**"Kiss of the Lich Queen."**_

_ It was over. Konata braced herself, not even bothering to try to resist; it'd be over soon anyway. Then she felt lips upon hers as silvery purple tinged hair coiled on either side of her head._

_The Lich Queen was kissing her on the lips. _

_The LICH QUEEN was KISSING her ON THE LIPS._

_THE LICH QUEEN WAS KISSING HER ON THE LIPS?!_

_ And then she was gone. Or rather, Konata was no longer in the room. She blinked, looking at the busy town hub that she had appeared in. _

_ "….THAT WAS SO MESSED UP ON SO MANY LEVELS I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE TO START!"_

* * *

_Basic Story is again, new boy in class. He's an otaku like Konata, but has no interest in Konata other than that she's a fellow otaku. He convinces her to play a new Virtual World game that works not unlike the NerveGear on Sword Art Online, but without the, you know, death equals fried brain and real death. _

_Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki also join._

_Game Mechanics are somehwhat complex without a basic idea of how such games work. _

_Your base class is basically how you'd decide race. All are human, but divided into type. Mage, Tank, Fighter, Healer, Archer, Ranger._

_Konata, predictably, starts with the tank class._

_Kagami starts with the Mage base class._

_As you level, you can merge with other classes, but doing so weakens your base class advantages._

_Konata picks to merge with the Fighter class._

_Kagami picks Fighter class as well._

_The new boy, Koji, takes Konata under his wing and teaches her the best way to use her class, as he is a base fighter, with mage built in. He tanks purely through DPS and is known on the game as one of the seven legendary players, as well as a Beta Tester. _

_Yuna, unknown to the Lucky Star crew at the time, is another legend, as well as Koji's ex teacher, tutor, family friend and crush. She, predictably, takes Kagami under her wing, being a mage class with fighter like Kagami._

_Kagami is in denial about liking Konata "that way", but Konata has finally found something that makes even her nervous to say._

_Though a series of unfortunate, yet hilarious events, misunderstandings are made._

_Konata gets it into her head that Yuna is "seducing her Waifu Kagamin!", something that Koji too fears. (though, his is really the fear that Yuna doesn't like him "that way")_

_Kagami and Yuna, however, think that Konata and Koji are hooking up. _

_Kagami and Yuna,(but mostly Yuna's fault) are too proud to just ask about what the hell is going on, and instead both just go tsun-Tsun on Koji and Konata._

_Koji and Konata are bewildered as to why those two are so pissed, but eventually decide to try and teach them a lesson as to why they need each other._

_Throw a Copy of Kagami into the game (AKA the Lich Queen that is always logged in and tries to seduce Konata several times, even cheating to help her get "the good gears and stuff") and you have a lot of fun to be had, in real life AND in the game._

_They both form two guilds who become legendary, just from the collossal battles the two wage on each other._

_Konata and Kagami both become legends in their own right, overshadowing the previous legends, as "Blue Dragon Knight Konata" and "Crimson Lich Queen Kagami"._

_In the end, Kagami and Konata stop dancing around the issue, have a serious heart to heart, and find out the whole thing was a misunderstanding. That is, after they leave all others on the server in Awe of their "Mad Gaming Skillz"._

_Koji and Yuna finally get together as well in a far less important, probably forgotten event as well._


	3. Mirrored Legends

Tsukasa Hiiragi always considered herself unremarkable. The little sister to the intelligent Kagami. The airheaded one of the group.

**_But you already knew that, didn't you…Tsukasa._**

Tsukasa shook her head franticly. _I don't know! What's going on?! Why won't you leave my mind?!_

A dream. A strange, fantastical dream full of insanity. So much to take in, and all so realistic. A dream of Demons and Gods, Heroes and Demigods.

A dream of good versus evil. A story whispered to her in her own voice.

**_It is said that every year, on the very day they gave their everything to seal away the Evil One, two stars cross the sky in search of any flaws in their prison, crafted together only to meet over the ruined city of their birth, together once more._**

**_One Blue, and one Purple._**

Insanity in her head. It floated behind her eyes, never forgotten. Always there, whispering to her, bidding her to remember it no matter what. Just a dream.

**_One day, the Dark one will break free, and he will reopen the rift, once more releasing his army upon the world. _**

**_However, the creators of his prison will know far in advance. Two stars will fall from the sky, to be reborn, to once more protect the world they saved once before._**

Tsukasa turned over in her bed; her eyes squeezed shut, her own voice echoing in her head as pictures flashed in her head.

**_Amid a ruined city, a girl dressed in a priestess' garb embraced a slightly shorter girl dressed in light armor._**

**_"I'm sorry, Kagami…"_**

**_"You should be, Konata…we could have had years together. But we're together now, and if I have anything to say about it, that's how we'll stay."_**

**_"I'm scared, Kagami! I…I don't want to die! I don't want to disappear!"_**

**_"I don't either, Konata…But we won't die, or disappear. Not really. This world hates and condemns you. Yet loves and adores me. It's not fair. It never was. I want to stay with you, Konata. This is the only way. For your father, Konata. For Inori, for Miki, for Matsuri…he took everything from us, Konata. But he can't have me. Not while you draw breath."_**

**_"This is it then, isn't it, Kagami? Our last act of defiance. We use our power to imprison him, and vanish?"_**

**_"No, Konata. Like the first legend you ever shared with us. Those were the good days, weren't they? Before I became High Priestess Kagami, and you were the Defiler who tried to steal my power and was wanted dead. Like those two, we too will spend the rest of time dancing among the stars, watching over the world below as its silent protectors."_**

Tsukasa let out a sniff, tears coming to her eyes. Tears of frustration and sorrow mixed bitterly.

"Stop, stop, stop, stop! It's a dream! Leave me alone!"

**_Another day, another time, another Tsukasa lay two flowers on a shine built in a ruined city, her shoulder length hair gleaming in the sun as her honor guard watched attentively. However, one new among their number watched her curiously. _**

**_"High Priestess, are the legends true? The legend of High Priestess Kagami and the Dark God?" The rest of the guard stifled gasps of horror. Speaking to the High Priestess in such a manner..!_**

**_A soft giggle. _**

**_"Yes, my sister did indeed fight the Dark one here. Her and one other. And together, they imprisoned him. Today, they dance in the stars eternally, watching over us together."_**

**_She turned, her face youthful and childish, but her eyes were mature beyond her years. Her face clouded for a moment in a pained look as she looked at the one who asked._**

**_"However…"_**

**_The youth braced himself to face the wrath of the High Priestess for speaking out of place._**

**_"The Dark God is not so easily subdued. Another place, another time, maybe a whole new universe or dimension, he will break free and once more release his army. _**

**_But there is still hope. Kagami still lives, and she waits for this day. _**

**_High Priestess Kagami and her lover can, will, and MUST always fight him, or all worlds will fall. I have seen this well in advance." She turned, looking a ways past the shrine at a spectral schoolgirl Tsukasa. _**

**_"But you already knew this, didn't you...TSUKASA?" _**

Tsukasa's head left the pillow as she shot up in bed, her fists clenched in uncommon anger. She just wanted to forget the stupid dream. Slipping out of bed, she went to her desk, deciding that there was no helping it. She would use her secret weapon. Opening her math book, she began to study.

So engrossed in her attempts to fall asleep, she didn't notice her right hand grasping a pencil and beginning to write…

Konata was an otaku.

It was something she was proud of. She could name every P*kemon in alphabetical order, predict every anime cliché two episodes in advance, and beat nearly any game in two days.

As such, she was used to strange dreams; almost welcoming of such. But as she lay awake in bed, she pondered her most recent dream with a critical eye.

**_She stood in the middle of what was once a bustling city. People were screaming all around her as hideous creatures hunted them down and slaughtered them. She felt her lips move, her face twisted in a snarl. _**

**_"Kagamin….what is taking you so long. Your people are being killed. Your barrier has fallen, and his army marches against the only ones that can stop him. Don't tell me he's taken you already."_**

**_A child's scream. Her eyes turned to see a child being shielded by her mother, a monster's claws lifted high ready to impale her and her child._**

**_She moved. A hand was pressed against the demon's stomach._**

**_"For Kagamin…" her voice whispered. _**

**_"Die." She heard herself say as arcane words flashed in her mind. The demon's back exploded in black blood as it went flying. She looked down to see a set of gold armor appear on her, a sword at her side. Turning, she heard herself speak._**

**_"Run and find shelter. You were lucky I was here." Her voice was soft, as if she rarely spoke. Somehow, she felt this may have actually been true. She was herself, but a passenger in someone like her, but far different. _**

**_A stinging pain in her cheek. Konata felt her hand go up to her cheek as the woman shielded her child, this time from Konata as she glared with what could only be hatred. _**

**_"Izumi scum…I'd rather DIE than be saved by the Defiler! It's your fault! Your fault that the High Priestess' barrier fell! It's your fault she isn't here protecting us! You took her power! You brought this upon us!"_**

**_A sharp pain and cold was felt in her chest. If she could cry, she would have. But Konata instead felt herself speak again in a dead tone._**

**_"That's…right. I am the Defiler. I tried to take her powers for my own. Just like I killed my mother, who I loved dearly to obtain power. Run, or the same may happen to you." _**

**_The woman did so, but not before hissing one last word. _**

**_"Heretic." _**

**_A roar. Four demons leapt at her from all sides. Her hand grasped the hilt of her sword in preparation._**

**_It was unneeded. A golden barrier erected over her in an instant, pulsing once as the demons hit and disintegrated with screeches of pain. _**

**_Konata started as she felt something familiar tickle her senses. Like a long forgotten scent, faint enough that you don't notice until its gone, and found yourself recognizing it when you encounter it._**

**_"Kagamin…About time."_**

**_A golden wave swept through the city as people began to cheer. A soft smile played on her lips as she basked in the presence of her Kagamin. _**

**_"You've grown powerful….Kagamin. Do you hate me, I wonder..? After what I told your family that I did…did you believe it?" _**

**_The golden wave continued on, followed by several more, the golden pulses hitting demons like a hammer, blasting them back. _**

**_"Like the angry goddess you are, Kagamin…or should I say Demigod? Funny how it took me so long to realize why I could never say your name right…Two spiritual auras, the Exorcism personality, the massive spiritual power…You house inside you a goddess, and only Dad ever saw it. The angry dragon and the lonely bunny…."_**

**_"Konataaaaa!"_**

**_A loud shout echoed through the city street as those near her looked at her, each with a look of disgust, some looking gleeful at the idea that the High priestess was coming to smite the Heretic Izumi, the Defiler, the Witch. _**

**_A gold flash as symbols appeared in the air, opening as a tall female figure stepped though, her lilac hair fluttering in the breeze._**

**_Konata's breath caught in her throat, as did the other Konata's._**

**_The schoolgirl Konata's was caught up on how unreasonably hot Kagami looked. Kagami looked at Konata with an expression of disbelief and shock._**

**_Then she looked down as her shoulders began to shake._**

**_"High Priestess Kagami…"_**

**_"Shut up! Just shut up, Konata! How could you…how DARE you show your face here? How DARE you stand before me now?!" _**

**_Konata felt herself recoil at the harshness in her best friend's voice. She absently noticed that many bystanders do the same._**

**_"I suppose I'm just stupid, High Priestess."_**

**_"Shut up, Konata…." Sparks began to arch and crackle around Kagami's clenched fists, her whole body beginning to shake. _**

**_"They told me, Konata…They told me what you said you did to me. You betrayed me, my family, my entire CITY! I pinned all my hopes and dreams on you, you stupid girl! Ever since you were the bullied, meek little girl who hid behind me, I trusted and believed in you! Even with your obsession with old stories and legends! Even with your love of ancient arcane tales of magic and rituals, I TRUSTED YOU!"_**

**_Konata recoiled again, this time in shock. Kagami's voice was full of anger. But beneath it all, she could feel pain and sadness. The other Konata could feel it as well._**

**_"I trusted you…I always trusted you…I even…but….you betrayed me, Konata. You betrayed all I stand for. How could you? We were…..we were…and…even now…"_**

**_"Kagamin…" Konata blinked as dream Konata's armor vanished, leaving her in a thin black cloak to hide her identity. "You're right. I betrayed you. I lied to you, I deceived you, I even tried to defile and turn you away from the Gods you served. Now I stand before, protected only by my own heretic magic. Let's see who's power is stronger. Try and punish me, Kagamin." _**

**_She was cold. Her heart ached, and she could feel the tears threatening to fall. Dream Konata was miserable. She could hear her thoughts, feel her pain. Her only comfort is that the hood of her cloak hid her face. Kagamin would…never see her tears as she struck her down._**

**_She didn't expect the arms that suddenly enveloped her. _**

**_"I don't care! I….don't care, Konata…if you wanted some of my power, I'd have given it to you. If you had just asked me! I….even now, I want you by my side! Th-that day….when he came, and tried to take my virtue while I was helpless, My only thought was that I hurt you by being helpless to stop him. Even then, I could only think of you! I don't care if you're a heretic! I don't care if the Celestials withdraw their favor from me! I can't….I need you to help me…I need you with me!"_**

**_Konata was struck silent at her words, unable to move in her shock. People around them gasped in shock, having never expected those words from the strict and powerful High Priestess, the one who could fight and exorcise demons with no preparation._**

**_"K-Kagamin…don't you know what you're saying?"_**

**_"I…I love you, Konata! I…I don't care anymore…I never wanted this, any of this! If the Celestials don't agree with this…if You're truly fallen…then we'll fall together! As long as its together…" _**

**_Warm tears soaked her shoulder as the shocked whispers started around them. _**

**_"If you want to sacrifice me in a ritual for more power, like you said you did your mother, then I'd do so willingly, as long as in the end you're with me…I chose you over the Celestials long ago, I just never realized it…or maybe I did, but was in denial."_**

**_Suddenly she was warm. The cold in her heart lifted as the sobbing voice of her Kagamin entered her ear. _**

**_"It was a lie, Kagamin…it was all a lie…Our family has been cursed by the celestial we serve. We can never fall in love, for if we do, he will kill and take the soul of the one we fell in love with without fail. Mom…lasted the longest of our family…I was afraid he'd take you too, Kagamin…You have to protect your city...you can't let him take you…!"_**

**_Dream Konata began to struggle feebly, trying to escape the arms of the one hugging her. She felt hands grasp her shoulders and push her beck as Kagami look at her through tear stained eyes. _**

**_"I believe you, Konata…even if it's a lie, I'll believe you. He can't have me as long as you live. Your father left his research behind. I…looked at it after he died…I know what I am. The Goddess in me reacts to the Dark God because he is a full Celestial. But My human soul resists and rejects him. If you aren't with me…Then he'll take me against my will. I can only fight him with you, Konata. Help me fight him, Konata…The Fox and the Rabbit must tame the raging Dragon, turning her against the Dark Celestial."_**

**_Konata heard the Dream Konata gasp. "Y-you read the Prophecy?"_**

**_Kagami smiled. "Will the fox aid the lonely rabbit?"_**

**_A smile. "Always, Kagami. Always." _**

**_Dream Konata pulled back, prompting a surprised look from the High Priestess, before kneeling before her. _**

**_"Lady Kagami, Mortal Goddess of the Collective, and Guardian of the World. I am Konata Izumi, and I wish to renounce my Family Celestial ties. Will you receive this humble soul as your own, her family to serve you for as long as my soul remains, and until my descendants all perish or in turn renounce you?"_**

**_Konata gasped, and it seemed Kagami seconded her disbelief. Then Kagami knelt, her hand caressing Konata's cheek as a teary smile._**

**_"No."_**

**_Konata felt shock wrack her body. Was Kagami rejecting her? After all that, she was rejecting her?!_**

**_"I don't want your soul, Konata…I want your love, first and foremost. I want your heart, not just your soul. But if you want me to take your soul as well, then I will accept it as a gift, but then you must take mine in exchange. I accept your pledge. As long as my feelings for you last, your family will find favor with me. Guess that means forever, then. Right Konata?"_**

**_"Always, Kagami. Always. Hey, wait, I can say your name now?!" Kagami laughed._**

Konata lay awake in her bed, her hand on her forehead and a dark blush on her face. "That'd make an awesome anime…if it didn't make me feel so strange inside."

Indeed, her stomach seemed all fluttery and her cheeks were burning. She even felt slightly flustered.

"Awww, man, how am I gonna face Kagami in the morning?!"

Plot bunnies attacked me amidst writing Lucky angels. Go figure.


	4. Mirrored Legends 2

Kagami never considered herself superstitious or particularly religious, despite her father's duties. As Konata would say, "this girl has no dreams!"

_The Irony…Looks like I dream after all…_

She lay awake in bed, feeling strange and introspective.

"Such a strange dream…"

She raised her hand to the ceiling, gazing at the back of her hand as a flash of that same hand holding a strange sword with a giant blade on one side went through her mind.

"It was huge, but she swung it around like it was a part of her. That shouldn't even be physically possible! I really need to stop reading Konata's strange mangas before bed….or not get into discussions about it before bed." Her hand dropped, covering her forehead. "Another….me?"

She closed her eyes, another scene returning to her mind.

_**Konata stood, clad in gold armor before her, looking to the night sky, a sword at her side. **_

"_**He stirs, Kagami-chan…Can you feel him?"**_

"_**What are you talking about?"**_

_**Konata turned, her normally carefree smirk absent, replaced with a loving and reassuring smile as her hand extended to her. "Once more, Kagami-sama. Once more, we will fall. Once more, we will fight. Once more, I can physically hold you close. Once more, the dancing stars will meet."**_

"_**I don't understand! What are you talking about Konata? Stars? Fights? What are you talking about? Have you been reading a weird manga again?"**_

_**Konata didn't seem to hear her as a hand reached out to grasp Konata's small and strangely soft hand. **_

'_**Wait, how do I know that?'**_

_**After a moment, Kagami realized it was her own hand grasping Konata's. **_

"_**I'm not afraid. Okay, maybe a little…You won't let him take me, will you..?" She heard her own voice as Konata's smile turned vicious and predatory. **_

"_**He tries, and I will tear him apart. You're mine, Kagami. Goddess or not, you're soul is mine. We've been chosen by the Collective to destroy their slayer, and You chose me as your knight. He'll take you only over my dead body."**_

"_**Our souls are bound, Konata…he strikes you down, and it will only prove as his undoing."**_

_**Kagami felt herself be tugged to her feet as Konata pulled her up and used her momentum to pull her into her arms.**_

"_**Always, Kagami. Always." Kagami felt herself flush red as Konata pressed her forehead against hers, before tilting her head.**_

_**Kagami began to panic, her dreaming mind realizing what was about to happen. "Wait, waitwaitwaitwait! Stop!"**_

_**Their lips met, and suddenly Kagami was filled with a feeling of fullness, of wholeness that she never knew before existed. The world imploded in a cascade of colors.**_

_**Suddenly, she was on the ground as if she had fallen, a horrific monster standing before her, claws raised in preparation to strike her down.**_

_**A golden flash, and a gold clad Konata stood above her, sword high and blocking the claw.**_

"_**Yahoo, Kagamin! Were you waiting long?" With that, Konata raised her foot, and kicked the demon in the gut, sending it flying away from them. "I always wanted to do something like that!"**_

_**The demon soon righted itself, running at them rapidly, claws help high.**_

"_**My turn, shorty!"**_

"_**M-Misao?!" Kagami gasped as Misao ran in from the side, her fang displayed in a grin. **_

"_**HiiiiiiYAH!" Misao shouted, jumping into the air and launching a flying kick into the beast's chest, before dropping to the floor and sweeping its feet out from beneath it and delivering a kick to its stomach launching it into the air. **_

"_**Your turn, Ayano!"**_

"_**R-Right, Misa-chan!" **_

"_**You too, Ayano?"**_

_**Ayano seemed to just appear next to Misao, cocking her fist back, a look of sheepishness on her face as black fire enveloped her hand as it morphed into a claw not unlike the demon's own.**_

"_**I'm really sorry, but you need to die now. Lady Kagami mustn't be harmed." Her hand/claw shop up in a knifehanded uppercut, her claw slicing easily through the demon as it fell back, spilling black blood as it dissolved into black. **_

_**Once more, the world exploded, only to reassemble into a dark room. **_

"_**Kagamin….you have to awaken! I can't do this…not alone…I need you to wake up!" **_

_**Konata..?**_

_**Konata sat against the wall, her face covered by her hands as she sobbed into them. A golden glow behind her made her turn…**_

_**Only to face herself, floating in a gold glow within a beam of light on a pedestal. **_

"_**That's….me..?" Kagami whispered, reaching out and touching the beam of light curiously.**_

_**The other Kagami's eyes snapped open as a wave of power blasted out of the beam in a wave, Konata gasping and looking up as the other Kagami stepped out of the light with a soft smile, which froze as she looked at Konata, who had stood with a look of blazing hope on her face. **_

_**Suddenly, Kagami's eyes were drawn to the ratty, tattered cloak Konata wore….and the bloody gashes and red stains. Her eyes were red from crying, and her left arm was limp as blood slowly dripped from it. **_

_**Anger. Crimson anger clouded her mind as she heard a growl behind her. The other Kagami snarled, golden sparks crackling over her body. **_

_**Kagami couldn't think straight. Thoughts echoed in her head, and she wasn't sure if they were her's other the dream Kagami's. Their lips moved in unison, however.**_

"_**Who hurt you, Konata." It wasn't a question.**_

"_**I-I'm sorry, Kagami….I-I wasn't strong enough…I-I tried to fight them off…b-but I'm not like she was…I couldn't do it…"**_

"_**They die. By the blood that you have lost today…THEY. WILL. PAY!"**_

_**White wings blossomed from her back, slowly darkening to black.**_

"_**K-Kagami…the goddess is….?!"**_

"_**Under my control, Konata. Be healed. I have some righteous smiting to pass out." **_

_**The world imploded, then reassembled into the ruins of their school as the city burned around them. A black haired man stood taunting her, Konata at his feet, her gold armor dented and pounded into nearly unrecognizable scrap as she coughed blood.**_

"_**R-Run….K-Kagami…please run…if you love me, y-you'll leave me here and save yourself…"**_

"_**Your soul is mine, Konata…if you die here, then I don't want to exist. A Goddess am I, and you are my knight. You are the human that I fell from the Celestial plains to be with. Without you, I am nothing but a puppet. Your whisper restores my humanity, the whisper of the fallen. The touch of the defiler that saves the pure. In your heart, I find purpose. In your love, I find strength. In your body, I find peace. In your soul, I find my existence!**_

_**You are MINE, Konata Izumi! No one takes what is mine!"**_

_**With that, she shot forward, a sword appearing in her hand, only to shimmer and change into a hilt with a stick extended out of it, a large crescent blade attached to the tip and the bottom of the hilt. With a loud cry of rage, she swung it, the man summoning his own sword with an amused smirk.**_

_**He soon lost his smirk when his blade shattered and he was bodily thrown through several walls. **_

_**A quick glance back revealed Konata's armor disintegrating and reforming into a dark blue armor, her wounds healing as she looked down in wonder. "K-Kagami….sama…?"**_

"_**I'm not afraid anymore, Konata. I'm not afraid to say it now..not afraid to say that I love you. Together….We are unbreakable. No one can touch the love we have, and no one can beat us, as long as we are together! Lend me your strength, Konata..!"**_

_**Konata smiled, her eyes shimmering as she was enveloped into a glow, vanishing as a dark blue copy of the sword Kagami help appeared in her place, flying into Kagami's free hand as Konata's face appeared reflecting in the dark blade.**_

"_**Look, look, Kagami! I'm like S*ul from S*ul E*ter! Let's go, Maka!" Kagami grinned, strangely feeling a tear leave her eye. **_

"_**That's my Otaku…" Kagami found herself saying as she slammed the two swords together, the hilts twisting together and becoming one as the blades switched sides, the two blades now one. **_

"_**Darkness and Light…the Defiler and the Goddess….no…The Fox and the Rabbit. Two hearts made one."**_

"_**Damn you, human slut… trying to seduce a goddess? Know your place!" The boy was up again, dashing toward Kagami and her now enormous blade. His hand suddenly held yet another blade, swinging it at Kagami, who found herself moving the blade to block as if it where weightless. **_

"_**Now, Kagami!"**_

"_**For great Justice!" Kagami blinked, hearing herself shouting such a strange war-cry. The huge blade was moved, angling down before slashing up in a devastating cut, slicing though concrete easily. **_

_**The boy went flying, white wings sprouting from his back as he righted himself. But Kagami was waiting for him.**_

_**One slash upward. **_

"_**Omn*slash!" "Yahoo, Kagamin!" Like a flash, she was upon him, her sword cutting him without ceasing.**_

"_**The finisher!" The blades seamed to detach at the hilt, shifting up as the blades formed a scythe.**_

"_**K*SHIN HUNTER!" **_

_**BOOM! He impacted the ground with the force of a comet. **_

"_**Do B*nkai next!" Konata's voice said excitedly.**_

"_**Z*bimaru!" The blades began to spin like a propeller, detaching and shooting down where the Dark one was starting to get up, the blades joining together and impaling him as she yanked up in the hilt, the elongated spine of the sword doing a whip-like motion as he was yanked into the air. **_

_**Kagami was suddenly up with him, as something seemed to sing in her heart. Was it bloodlust? Love? Adrenaline? Wait, what was that second one?**_

"_**Starburst…..STREAM!" **_

_**The blades came apart, once more two as Kagami sliced into the boy in a merciless stream of slashes and cuts, pouring everything into the attack.**_

"_**This! Is! The! END! Konami Final Technique! Humanities' Ascendance!" All her power. All her feelings. All Her Love. All her Hate. All her strength. All her fear. One final strike. **_

"_**Together, Konata!"**_

"_**Always, Kagmi! Always!" **_

"_**Haaaa! Die!" The blades glowed as she did one final cute, neatly bisecting him from head to foot, his wings exploding into feathers. **_

"_**Damn…..you….!" He disintegrated.**_

_**And with him, so did the ruined city. A blue sky surrounded them.**_

"_**We win. Again. As long as we remain, He'll always lose. Right? My Kagami?"**_

_**Their lips met….and Kagami woke up.**_

"I still can't believe I'd have such dreams….Dammit! How will I face Konata in the morning?!"

* * *

Edits done. I was in a hurry last night, and as such, important things were left undone.

Also, drop a review if you would like the Mirrored Legends story to actually turn into a story, kay?


End file.
